Duty comes before Love
by KaMoTe-FrIeS
Summary: What happened before Naruto. Who is Naruto's mom anyway? How things came to be. Kyuubi-centric.


  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto = Not Mine

* * *

**Duty comes before Love**   
  
Once upon a time, there was an overly wealthy man named Masiba. He was very greedy and corrupted many villages, but there is always one unique village left standing… the hidden leaf.   
  
It was because of the powerful and wise Hokage the village had. The fourth became hokage at 26, making him the youngest to attain the high rank. He prevented and destroyed everything Masiba had planned. He used all his power to demolish Konoha, and he failed. Masiba and wealth crumbled to pieces.   
  
Now, left with nothing, he prays to the mighty god Inari[1] to destroy the powerful village. The man prayed hard with so much killing intent that a black nine-tailed fox heard his pleas… and granted it.   
  
And so, the kyuubi no kitsune[2] sent out on a journey to find the yondaime. The search was going to be hard in animal form, so it decided to shape-shift into a form of a beautiful young vixen with raven pigtails and a pair of menacing red eyes[3]. She went by the name Tamamo[4]   
  
Finding the hokage was not an easy task. People say they rarely see him at all, that it was a mystery where he goes. Sighing in defeat, the girl rested sat down on a red bridge[5], resting her tired and sore feet in the water.   
  
"Eh? What is a cute girl like you doing around these parts?" A handsome blonde lad from behind her said. 'How could a human look this good? Maybe this is a dragon…' she thought as she gazed up at the man as they conversed.   
  
"May I ask for your name?" He asked as they were about to part. "T-tamamo…" In her 1000 year[6] experience, the great kyuubi has never known true love. Sure she had lots of husbands and wives[7], but the man was special. "Tamamo… that's a nice name… see you then…" and they waved their goodbyes.   
  
However, as if fate had woven its strings on them, they meet and meet and meet again. And with each meeting they had, Tamamo's heart swell with love for him. She had totally forgotten about her duty, her curse. They married in the condition that the man gives her privacy[8], and the fox felt the satisfaction of a thousand years.   
  
But, duty always comes before love.   
  
A month after their first child, a boy, was born[9], Tamamo was informed that the man she loved and cared for was the dreadful Yondaime.   
  
She grieved, but she had no choice… she had to do it. That night, in his room, she asked him if he would do any thing for her. He replied with a quick 'yes', but when she asked him to kill, he said 'no'.   
  
She cried at this, and he asked why. It was a misfortune that the Yondaime kept a big mirror in his room, and that the mirror was facing him, behind the fox…   
  
Then he saw what he shouldn't have…   
  
"Tails?"   
  
She gasped. Now that she was found out, she revealed her true form, an elegant, black, kyuubi. She leapt out of the room and terrorized the village. As the Hokage, Yondaime had to purge this evil from the village, even if the evil was formerly his own wife.   
  
The village was in shambles, and a lot died. At the final moment, Yondaime used his forbidden soul sealing jutsu. Whispering his last words…   
  
"… from the start, I knew… but I still loved you… and I always will… Tamamo."   
  
However, the demon fox was said to connect to the heavens, thus, one soul was not enough. The fourth couldn't help but seal the fox in his, no, their own son.   
  
"Please… protect… our son…"   
  
And with that, the great Hokage died. He died protecting the village, he died keeping his duty.   
  
Tamamo was sealed in her own son, the boy named Naruto.'Deh EhNd

* * *

A/N: Erm… ;;   
  
[1] Inari: Japanese god of Rice. Foxes are his/her messenger. They say that if you pray enough to him/her his messengers(foxes) will grant your wish.   
  
[2] Kyuubi no Kitsune: translation Nine-tailed Fox   
  
[3] Raven pigtails and a pair of menacing red eyes: Actually, it's supposed to be the Sexy no Jutsu girl. My friend said that I should change the hair color for a change. And the eyes are red… since when Naruto taps into the kyuubi's charka, his eyes turn red so… ;; ehehehe.   
  
[4] Tamamo: It's really the name of a real nine-tailed fox; And the fox guy in Jigoku Sensei Nube(Hell Teacher Nube).   
  
[5] Red bridge: It's the same bridge towards the training grounds, the bridge where the Naruto-gang always wait for Kakashi, and the same bridge where Ebisu beat Naruto(after the chuunin exams preliminaries).   
  
[6] 1000 years: Only in a thousand years can a fox become a nine-tailed fox.   
  
[7] Wives: It's obvious that the kyuubi inside Naruto is a guy… so… anyway, why he/she/it is a girl here is because foxes like to henge into women, even guy foxes, to err… get guys. So in this fic, the fox is genderless.   
  
[8] Privacy: Hmm, she was given her own room since she has to get in and out of her henge form… I don't really know… ehehehehe ;;   
  
[9] Born: How he/she/it gave birth to Naruto is also a pure mystery… Maybe in the henge procedure, he/she/it also got … ahemchild-producing partsahem. Oo;; This also explains how Naruto got his whiskers/scars on his face. 


End file.
